40 Quells
by HoppsHungerfan
Summary: There's a box of Quells. The Capitol has it, but what's in it?


_I stand over the box of quells, looking them over. Though they are each in an envelope marked with a date, it is clearly optional, as evidenced by what one of my predecessors, the infamous Cory Snow, pulled off almost a century ago. That quell, among others, sits in a box packed to the brim, enough for at least a thousand years. I know in order to succeed, the quell must be something...productive, to say the least._

 **25th Hunger Games (1st Quarter Quell):**

In recognition of the fact that the Dark Days were started by the choice of the Districts to rebel, the first Quarter Quell shall feature no volunteers, and require the citizens of the District to vote for their own two tributes.

 **50th Hunger Games (2nd Quarter Quell):**

To remind us all that every 2 rebellious citizens dying resulted in the death of one Capitol Citizen, these games will require the Districts to send twice as many tributes, two girls, and two boys

 **75th Hunger Games (3rd Quarter Quell):** ** _This was the original, the one Snow replaced it with came about centuries later._**

For remembrance of how the Districts chose how the Hunger Games played out, their citizens will choose a tribute to die every night, leaving their tributes at the whim of the District

 **100th Hunger Games (4th Quarter Quell):** ** _I note this as the reason for the controversy of Hunger Games 74. They incorporated the twist much sooner than the Capitol anticipated, making us fools_**

As a sign that the Capitol is merciful, two tributes, regardless of District, shall be allowed to return home victorious

 **125th Hunger Games (5th Quarter Quell):**

In a sign of true helplessness that heralds back to the dark days of the Districts, the tributes shall be cast in the arena, totally helpless, without training nor a cornucopia nor sponsor presents

 **150th Hunger Games (6th Quarter Quell):** ** _This is what's supposed to happen this year, and I'll have to change it, unfortunate, considering the reactions of our underground rivals_**

In recognition of the fact that the Districts are helpless without the Capitol to support them, the Capitol will have a hand in deciding the training scores, tribute supplies, location, and will guide their favorites to victory

 **175th Hunger Games (7th Quarter Quell):**

To show how blind the Districts are without any guidance whatsoever, no mentoring shall be permitted, and tributes will be on their own while training

 **200th Hunger Games (8th Quarter Quell):**

For emphasis on how unbalanced the Districts truly are, as a result of their own tomfoolery, most districts will be required to send any amount of tributes from 1-13.

 **225th Hunger Games (9th Quarter Quell):**

In celebration of over 2 centuries of penance, the winning District shall receive much more of a reward for allowing their tributes to come out of the games

 **250th Hunger Games (10th Quarter Quell):**

To mourn the fact that 2 centuries of penance have passed by, each District will be punished severely for their incapabilities for being unable to bring a tribute out of the arena, provided both of their tributes perish in the arena

 **275th Hunger Games (11th Quarter Quell):**

As a sign that some tributes were unintentionally crippled as a result of the dark days, all tributes for these hunger games must have some form of physical disability.

 **300th Hunger Games (12th Quarter Quell):** ** _I know these next quells are not to be favored, and will undoubtedly be changed_**

To show that the Capitol can share the blame as equally as the Districts, the Capitol must send 2 tributes of their own.

 **325th Hunger Games (13th Quarter Quell):**

In order to emphasize that everyone suffered during the Dark Days, every District and the capitol shall only send 1 tribute regardless of gender

 **350th Hunger Games (14th Quarter Quell):**

As recognition of the 1 to 2 ratio of capitol citizens to district citizens dying, the Capitol must send 12 tributes of their won into the Hunger Games

 **375th Hunger Games (15th Quarter Quell):**

For remembrance of the fact that not even the Capitol was safe from the harsh acts committed during the dark days, all 24 tributes shall be picked from divisions in the Capitol

 **400th Hunger Games (16th Quarter Quell):**

To remind us all about the deep imbalance related within the Districts, each District shall pick the tributes of a fellow District

 **425th Hunger Games (17th Quarter Quell):** **_This was just bizarre...this isn't going to go well in the Capitol_**

In a testament to the often unheard of crimes on animals, this year's victor shall be selected from the noblest of District canines.

 **450th Hunger Games (18th Quarter Quell):**

In recordance of the fact that it was the District's choice to lose their most gifted, the victors shall select the tributes of their District

 **475th Hunger Games (19th Quarter Quell):**

For a reminder that it was often the worst Districts that prospered at the expense of the others, the Districts with more victors shall provide fewer tributes compared to the Districts with the least amount of Victors

 **500th Hunger Games (20th Quarter Quell):** _ **This might be needed soon actually, I'll run it by the head game makers**_

As a sign of how the Capitol will give time to recover before the Districts are truly ready, District 13 shall have its permanent place in the Hunger Games starting from this Quarter Quell

 **525th Hunger Games (21st Quarter Quell):**

To represent the fact that families were all torn apart due to the horrors of the Dark Days, only opposite gendered family members may be allowed to compete per District this year.

 **550th Hunger Games (22nd Quarter Quell):**

As a show that many prosperous families lost their status as a result of their involvement in the Dark Days, this year's tributes shall be selected from the richest families of the Districts.

 **575th Hunger Games (23rd Quarter Quell):** _**This is a fun one, I wonder if Snow would have used this**_

To show that not even most of the mighty can be strong enough to conquer hardship more than once, the pool of tributes this year shall be decided by the group of living victors that a District may have

 **600th Hunger Games (24th Quarter Quell):** _ **This was the one that took the place of the Third Quell. Rather cruel, I liked seeing it at school**_

In recognition of the fact that the Districts are being punished as a result of their ancestors' decisions, the reaped tributes shall be anywhere from 10 years old and older and reaped only if they are related to a victor, be, it ancestor or descendant.

 **625th Hunger Games (25th Quarter Quell):**

In a solemn reminder of the crimes committed during the dark days, all tributes shall be criminals with a third-degree offense.

 **650th Hunger Games (26th Quarter Quell):**

As a sign of true helplessness brought about due to the District's participation in the Dark Days, the tributes shall be treated like the criminals they are, taken from their houses tonight and catered for the hunger games under a strict diet

 **675th Hunger Games (27th Quarter Quell):**

In a testament to the fact that war was the driving force of the Dark Days, and that all crimes occurred under this banner, all tributes shall have combat experience before entering the arena.

 **700th Hunger Games (28th Quarter Quell):**

To emphasize the fact that control was what the Dark Day rebels originally fought for, all tributes shall select one fellow tribute to die every night.

 **725th Hunger Games (29th Quarter Quell):**

In lieu of the fact that our world was changed forever when the Dark days occurred, all kills in the arena shall be provided by the arena itself.

 **750th Hunger Games (30th Quarter Quell):**

In recognition of the fact that all walks of life have been traumatized due to the Hunger Games, the tributes selected shall have various forms of mental disorders

 **775th Hunger Games (31st Quarter Quell):**

As a reminder of how the Hunger Games divided not just families, but love, the reaped tributes from each District must be involved in a romantic relationship

 **800th Hunger Games (32nd Quarter Quell):** _**This...is not going to go well with the officials. That's all I have to say, and this century is weird.**_

To unite the entirety of the world, rather than just Panem, we are going to incorporate all existing countries apart from Panem to place them under sovereign control of the Capitol permanently

 **825th Hunger Games (33rd Quarter Quell):**

To show the beauty long lost as a result of the dark days, all tributes reaped shall have their looks akin to the Adonis and Helens of centuries long gone

 **850th Hunger Games (34th Quarter Quell):**

In a heartfelt reminder of the songs that guided us all through the Dark Days, this year's quarter quell shall be presented entirely through song.

 **875th Hunger Games (35th Quarter Quell):** _ **Weird and controversial...No**_

In recordance of the fact that through the Dark Days, all cultures were lost, we are reinstating the races of old America, and selecting the tributes via race

 **900th Hunger Games (36th Quarter Quell):**

For this Quarter Quell, to show how sometimes the past can come back with a harder vengeance, this year's Hunger Games shall have all tributes be chosen by the capitol from the pool of runner ups.

 **925th Hunger Games (37th Quarter Quell):**

To show how it was the youths who had their lives most affected as a result of the dark days, the tributes selected shall all be six to thirteen years old.

 **950th Hunger Games (38th Quarter Quell):**

To remember the triumphs of long, long ago, the Capitol shall select 26 of their favorite deceased victors to enter the Hunger games to enter an all-star hunger games with all tributes at their peak

 **975th Hunger Games (39th Quarter Quell):**

To remind the Districts of the ultimate punishment for treason, each District shall hold a 12 person Hunger Games, with the top four tributes moving on to one final game, where the last one surviving shall hold the title of victor.

 **1000th Hunger Games (40th Quarter Quell):**

As an instance of the freedom that the Capitol has, brought after fighting for many years, the Capitol shall select the quarter quell from 39 previous ones.

 _The box doesn't have quells for Hunger Games past the 1000th one, I guess they figured that rebellion might come along and stop the Games. This isn't common knowledge, by all means, everyone believes that this rule will last forever. I find the Quell that I need for the year and mark its location. This year is going to be great_ _._

* * *

 **Hey guys, Hopps here**

 **Just a quick thing I created, something to explain the lore when it comes to quells. And not every quell will appear verbatim, so it'll be changed every time. Tell me your thoughts, and this should hold you over as I work on some details for the next ACAH chapters.**

 **Hopping out**

 **Hopps**

 **P.S. Some quells are derived from other authors, with one in particular, the 4th Quell, taken from TheReaper94's work. check out his quell list**


End file.
